Transcript:Aithusa
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. - DRUIDS’ CAVE - NIGHT is inside a cave where all the druids are sleeping. He sneaks up to a wooden box and opens it, inside, there is a key. Borden steals the key. He connects it to his third of the key. He turns around and finds the druids all awake. He runs into the woods, but is pursued by the druids. They catch him and he pulls a dagger on a man. ISELDIR It is not worth anyone’s life. BORDEN Isn’t it? It’s cost me twenty years of mine. ISELDIR It is of no use. You will never find the third part of the Triskelion. BORDEN Ah, but you’re wrong. I already know where that bit is. shoves his captive at the druids and jumps off the cliff, saving himself by plunging his dagger into the ground on the other side of the gap. He rides to Camelot. OPENING CREDITS - KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT is working late when Borden knocks on the door. Merlin wakes. Gaius answers the door. BORDEN Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me? makes a mean facial expression GAIUS Only too well. Why are you here? BORDEN Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire. GAIUS You have a nerve coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble. BORDEN Yeah. Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution...didn’t really appeal to me. Don’t pretend you supported Uther. GAIUS Tell me why you are here. pulls out the two parts of the Triskelion. BORDEN Save your eyesight, Gaius. It’s the Triskelion of Ashkanar. GAIUS You are sure? BORDEN I’m certain. GAIUS Let me see. examines the writing on it. GAIUS It’s in a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That’s rare. BORDEN Oh, I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the Tomb of Ashkanar. Yes, we both know the legend. We both know what he hid there. GAIUS A dragon’s egg, and you have come to steal it. BORDEN I wouldn’t say “steal”. GAIUS You’re forgetting one thing, you’re missing a part of the Triskelion. BORDEN Oh, no. I know where that bit is. GAIUS Where? BORDEN In the vaults...beneath your feet. GAIUS In Camelot? BORDEN Where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years. GAIUS And you want me to help you to get it. BORDEN We could bring this noble creature back to life. is sceptical. GAIUS I want no part of your plan. BORDEN You don’t want to release the last living dragon? GAIUS The old ways should be left to die. BORDEN Well, that’s not what you taught me! GAIUS It’s what I feel now. I believe in the king that Arthur will become and the future he will build. BORDEN Think about it. GAIUS I’ve given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but is no friend of the old ways. opens the door for Borden to leave. BORDEN You’ll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I’m a changed man, believe me. leaves and Merlin emerges from his room. MERLIN Who was that? GAIUS Oh, doesn’t matter. MERLIN Gaius. GAIUS (sigh) He was a pupil. His name is Julius Borden. MERLIN Why won’t you help him? This is our one chance of saving the dragons, of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind. GAIUS Borden is not a man to be trusted. MERLIN You don’t think the Triskelion is real? GAIUS That I have no doubt. MERLIN Then what? GAIUS His motives, Merlin. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now. MERLIN You want the egg to remain lost forever. GAIUS I don’t want it to get into Borden’s hands! The Tomb of Ashkenar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way. Now let’s get some sleep. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. -- FOREST CLEARING - NIGHT KILGHARRAH I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin. chuckles happily. KILGHARRAH Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind. MERLIN So the legend is true? KILGHARRAH This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You must retrieve the egg. MERLIN I know. KILGHARRAH Then what is the matter? MERLIN Gaius has forbidden it. KILGHARRAH Merlin! You are a dragonlord! It is a gift passed down from your father. He gave up everything in his life to save me. What do you think he would say? The egg harbours the last of my kind. I beg you, Merlin. In your father’s name, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it. MERLIN You have my promise. -- LOWER TOWN - DAY walks down to the tavern. -- THE RISING SUN - DAY enters Borden’s room. There’s a lump on the bed in the shape of a body, but Borden jumps out from behind the door and pins Merlin against the wall with a dagger at his throat. BORDEN What do you want? MERLIN To help you. BORDEN Who are you? MERLIN A friend of Gaius. I heard what you told him. I want to see a dragon’s egg. I want to come with you. BORDEN Did he send you? MERLIN No. BORDEN No? lets Merlin go and opens the door. BORDEN Then get out. MERLIN Please, I know everything about dragons. I’ve read everything...? BORDEN Not interested. Go away. grabs Merlin’s shirt and shoves him out. MERLIN All right, but you won’t get into the vaults without me. BORDEN (scoffs) And how’s a boy like you gonna help? MERLIN Because I’m the personal servant of King Arthur. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT tries to steal the vault keys while Arthur sleeps, but Arthur wakes. KING ARTHUR What on earth are you doing? MERLIN Looking for woodworm. pretends to look for woodworm. KING ARTHUR Before breakfast? MERLIN That is when the worms are most active. KING ARTHUR Get out. starts to leave and sees the keys on Arthur’s belt on the trousers from the day before. MERLIN These need washing. KING ARTHUR So do these. throws some clothes at Merlin. KING ARTHUR Oh, and Merlin, before you go, I need that belt. Merlin leaves the belt with the keys on it. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY AGRAVAINE We need to strengthen all our outlying defences as Odin’s ?. But it is the northern borders that are particularly vulnerable. KING ARTHUR There’s always been so, and the reason’s obvious. If you look at the terrain here. eyes glow orange and Arthur’s trousers drop. MERLIN Allow me to help you, sire. KING ARTHUR No. No! Merlin! MERLIN Your Majesty. KING ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN Majesty! KING ARTHUR Get off me! MERLIN I’m trying to help you, sire! get up from the struggle. Arthur pulls up his own trousers and Merlin has the key. MERLIN There we go. Will there be anything else, sire? KING ARTHUR No! backs out with the key behind his back. KING ARTHUR (clears throat) So, the terrain here... -- KING’S PALACE, TUNNELS - NIGHT lets Borden in through the outer wall. BORDEN I’m beginning to like you, Merlin. go down the stairs toward the vaults. Merlin stops part way down. MERLIN This is as far as I go. And this key opens the last gate. But you have to get past the guards. takes the key. BORDEN That won’t be a problem. distract and then knocks out the guards, enters the vaults, and takes the third piece of the Triskellian. He combines the three pieces. Borden returns to where Merlin is waiting. They hear some guards. GUARD To the right. MERLIN Follow me. GUARD exit and hide by the door to the outer wall. BORDEN Thanks. MERLIN Anytime. BORDEN Tell me, Merlin, would you say you’re a good liar? MERLIN Yeah, if I need to be. knocks him out and tosses the key at him. BORDEN You going to need to be. -- KING’S PALACE, CASTLE WALL - DAY wakes, his legs hanging out of the wall doorway. He starts to get up and the key drops to the floor. Merlin realises what happened, stands up and locks the door. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS - DAY tries to put the vault key back, but he knocks a goblet onto Arthur’s bed and he scrambles over Arthur, stops the cup mid-air with magic, sighs in relief, and grabs it. Arthur wakes and sits up in bed, startled. KING ARTHUR Merlin? What are you doing? MERLIN Shh! puts a finger to his lips. Merlin uses the goblet as an amplifier to listen to the headboard as he taps it. MERLIN I’m listening for woodworm. KING ARTHUR I’m getting slightly concerned about you. warning bells ring. KING ARTHUR The hell is that? -- KING’S PALACE, VAULTS - NIGHT AGRAVAINE The lock hasn’t been damaged, which would suggest whoever it was had a key. GAIUS Strange. KING ARTHUR Of all these treasures, this is all they were interested in. What was in here? GAIUS I believe, Sire, one third of a Triskelion, a type of key. A key that, according to legend, opens the ancient Tomb of Ashkanar. KING ARTHUR I remember my father talk of such a tomb. It contained a dragon’s egg. GAIUS It has been said. KING ARTHUR You don’t believe it to be true? GAIUS Well, it is possible, Sire. The wealth and wisdom of Ashkanar are without equal. AGRAVAINE Is the egg still there? GAIUS I can’t be certain. But, to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than four hundred years. KING ARTHUR But with this Triskelion, someone could. AGRAVAINE Sire, a dragon’s egg can live for a thousand years. Even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world. KING ARTHUR So, all my father’s work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone. AGRAVAINE That must be our fear. KING ARTHUR Then we have no choice. We must hunt down this intruder, destroy the egg. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - DAY GAIUS How could you be so stupid!? What were you thinking!? MERLIN I am a dragon lord. It is my sacred duty to protect the last of the dragons. GAIUS The tomb could’ve remained closed for another four hundred years and the egg would’ve been completely safe! Now Arthur’s riding out intent on destroying it! MERLIN We have to hope that Borden gets there first. GAIUS (scoffs) You trust Borden? You really think he’s going to release that dragon? (scoffs) I fear to think what he intends for the poor creature. Why couldn’t you leave things alone?! -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY KING ARTHUR Hurry up, Merlin! knights ride out. Merlin mounts and joins them. -- COUNTRYSIDE - DAY ride through the countryside. KING ARTHUR Same hoof tracks. We must be closing on him. MERLIN Look. points to a pillar of smoke. MERLIN He made camp. Ya! ride off. -- FOREST, BORDEN’S CAMP - EVENING checks the campfire ashes. KING ARTHUR It’s still warm. SIR ELYAN He can’t have more than a few hours’ lead on us. KING ARTHUR We need to keep moving. Arthur dismounts and checks the hillside. KING ARTHUR Deer tracks. SIR LEON We lost him? KING ARTHUR It’s getting too dark to see. We have to find somewhere to hole up for the night. MERLIN But we’re so close to him. KING ARTHUR Unless you can see in the dark, Merlin, there’s not much else we can do. -- FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT serves supper. SIR LEON Whoa. I’m famished. gives him more. SIR LEON Thank you. SIR GWAINE Ah, I’m hungry as a horse. serves Gwaine some extra and then crouches down to pour some in his own plate. KING ARTHUR As a point, Merlin, have you fed them? MERLIN What? KING ARTHUR The horses. MERLIN Well— KING ARTHUR Come on, there must be starving. MERLIN But— KING ARTHUR On your toes. feeds the horses. He senses something, but sees no one. SIR GWAINE Mm. That was lovely, Merlin. Thanks. hands Merlin his empty plate. The others do likewise. SIR PERCIVAL Er, I loved it. SIR LEON Me, too. KING ARTHUR If you’re gonna wash those, wash this, too. hands Merlin the cooking pot. MERLIN Thanks. KING ARTHUR Hang on, there’s still a bit left. scoops it up with the ladle and eats the last of the stew. KING ARTHUR (nods and points to the pot) Mm. Mm. MERLIN Good, was it? KING ARTHUR Little bit salty, though. pats Merlin on the arm and walks off. Merlin sulks away to do the dishes. SIR LEON (chuckles) Merlin. turns around and Leon pulls out Merlin’s plate. SIR LEON There’s another plate here. knights laugh and Merlin can’t help but join them. -- DELETED SCENE 44 - possible script location FOREST - NIGHT ARTHUR You're very quiet. MERLIN I'm sorry. ARTHUR What is it? doesn't respond. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN It was here that I last saw my father. processes that surprise. ARTHUR You never talked about it. MERLIN There's not much that I can say. I didn't really know him that well, but...I was proud of him. I want him to be proud of me. ARTHUR I can understand that. You should try being in my shoes. It was hard enough while he was alive, always having to live up to what he expected of me. It's even harder now. I now know what he faced, the decisions he had to make. I tell you Merlin, don't start measuring yourself against a man who's dead. You'll never win. MERLIN I know. He will always be better than me. occurs to Merlin. ARTHUR What? MERLIN For a moment there, I thought we had something in common. chuckle. END DELETED SCENE -- FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT knights sleep. Merlin wakes when he hears a whisper in his mind. ISELDIR (telepathy) Emrys. Emrys. stands up. ISELDIR (telepathy) Emrys. follows the sound of the voice through the woods. ISELDIR (telepathy) Emrys. MERLIN (telepathy) Where are you? ISELDIR (telepathy) Emrys. finds the druids in the woods. Iseldir lowers his hood. ISELDIR Do not be afraid. We know your quest. MERLIN How? ISELDIR The man you seek also stole from us. He passed through these woods not three hours before you. MERLIN Which way did he go? ISELDIR To the east. But you must beware, Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the druids know. MERLIN What do they say? ISELDIR Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap. MERLIN What do you mean? What kind of trap? ISELDIR I do not know. But the legends are very clear, you must beware, Emrys. looks uncomfortably at the circle of druids and starts to head back to camp. ISELDIR Emrys. stops. ISELDIR There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it. leaves. -- FOREST - DAY knights sneak through the woods, swords drawn. They enter Borden’s camp only to find it abandoned. KING ARTHUR He must’ve left in the night. SIR GWAINE No horse tracks. SIR LEON He’s covered them. MERLIN We had him. We were so close. walks off purposefully. KING ARTHUR Where are you going? We don’t even know which way he went. MERLIN He’s heading east. KING ARTHUR How do you know that? tries to think on his feet. MERLIN Because I can sense it. KING ARTHUR Sense is not a word I associate with you, Merlin. finds some horse dung. SIR ELYAN Hang on! He’s right. KING ARTHUR He can’t be. SIR LEON Well done, Merlin. MERLIN (to Arthur) You ever heard of the word “sorry”? KING ARTHUR No, is that another word you made up? -- BALINOR’S CAVE - DAY KING ARTHUR It’s a dead end. That’s it. Let’s go back. knights turn back. MERLIN What about the cave? KING ARTHUR We’re wasting our time. SIR PERCIVAL Arthur. SIR PERCIVAL Arthur. points down at a muddy footprint by the water. They enter the cave and draw their swords. They keep going deeper. KING ARTHUR Merlin, this is ridiculous. Where’s he heading? MERLIN There’s light ahead. come to a waterfall. Arthur sheathes his sword and puts his hand through it and crosses to the other side. They continue on the other side. SIR GWAINE No wonder no one’s ever found it. walk down a hill towards a giant tower. -- FOREST - DAY walk down a large trench path towards the tower and Percival gets shot in the leg with an arrow. KING ARTHUR Take cover! press their backs into the trench walls. An arrow lands between Arthur’s feet. Borden loads another arrow. Percival groans in pain. KING ARTHUR You all right? SIR PERCIVAL Yeah. arrow flies next to Percival’s head. KING ARTHUR Where’s he firing from? turns to Leon. KING ARTHUR I’ll draw fire, get him to safety. nods to Percival. Borden shoots at Arthur as he dodges to the other side and Leon helps Percival to his feet so he can take cover against the wall. Merlin sees Borden move on the ridge. MERLIN (whisper) Arthur. directs Arthur’s line of vision. Arthur peeks out for a moment, then motions a plan to the knights. Arthur sprints to the other side of the trench and Merlin magicks the crossbow out of Borden’s hands and smashes it against a tree. Borden runs off. Arthur reaches Borden’s former position. KING ARTHUR What happened? Where’s he gone? MERLIN Perhaps he ran out of bolts. sneaks through the woods and the others follow, Percival limps along. Merlin dashes past Arthur. KING ARTHUR Careful! stops and slides and Arthur pulls him back. KING ARTHUR Who knows what he’s left lying in wait for us. MERLIN We can go around that. KING ARTHUR No. grabs Merlin to stop him. KING ARTHUR He knows we’re coming. MERLIN That’s a risk we have to take! KING ARTHUR We’ll make camp, continue at dawn. -- FOREST, CAMPSITE - DAY knights relax while Merlin cooks dinner. Merlin steps away from the pot for a moment Borden shoots something into it with a slingshot. Merlin checks to see that the knights are busy, then tries to serve himself first. Arthur comes over and grabs the plate just as he’s about to take a bite. KING ARTHUR Merlin, can you get some more firewood? MERLIN Well, I was just going to try the soup-- eats it. KING ARTHUR Mm. Mm. Mm. Mm. This is good. Guys, you got to try this. knights head over with their plates and serve themselves. Merlin comes back from collecting firewood to find them all passed out. MERLIN All right, don’t tell me...it was too salty. gets closer and sees they’re fast asleep. Gwaine is snoring. Merlin drops the wood loudly, but no one stirs. He crouches down to the soup bowl. KING ARTHUR MERLIN Well, if you think I’m doing the washing... finds the poultice that Borden shot into the soup and sniffs it. He hears Arthur start having trouble breathing. Merlin rushes over to check on him. The rest begin to suffocate as well. Merlin places a hand on Arthur’s chest. MERLIN (whisper) Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! takes a full breath and returns to normal. Merlin rushes to Leon next. MERLIN (whisper) Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! -- FOREST - DAY scrambles through the forest in pursuit of Borden. He stops at the tower and sees Borden climbing into it. Merlin follows. -- TOMB OF ASHKANAR - NIGHT arrives at the entrance. The key hole is on the wall. Merlin approaches. Borden puts the key in the hole and turns the lock. Merlin turns the corner and finds him. MERLIN No! door opens and Borden looks back at Merlin before entering. As he does, smoke pours into his face from the mouths of gargoyles. Borden coughs and sinks to the ground and the smoke floods down towards Merlin. Merlin covers his face with his jacket and holds up a hand. MERLIN Þrosm tohweorfe! eyes glow and the smoke dissipates. Merlin crouches down by the unconscious Borden, picks up the torch, and continues on. Merlin walks up some steps to a great hall. He smiles as he sees the dragon egg, shaped like a teardrop, on a sunlit pedestal. He approaches and puts down the torch. He touches the dragon egg. BORDEN Give it to me. walks up the steps. MERLIN (angry) It’s not yours to take. BORDEN You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlin. MERLIN No, it must go free. BORDEN Don’t be a fool! Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches. MERLIN I’m not interested in that. BORDEN With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish! MERLIN Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth. BORDEN But this is your chance, Merlin. Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence! MERLIN It’s not my life pitiable, it’s yours. Wasted...for nothing. grabs the torch and threatens Merlin with it. BORDEN I pieced together the Triskellian. I found the path that led us here! The dragon belongs to me! Now, hand it over! MERLIN No. swings the torch at Merlin. BORDEN You are not gonna stop me, boy! MERLIN Dragon’s are magical creatures! They belong to no man! falls to the ground. MERLIN They are for the benefit of all! BORDEN (scoffs) What do you know? Huh?! You are but a serving boy! MERLIN I am the last dragonlord. face falls. MERLIN And I am warning you...leave this egg alone. glances at the egg, then tries to strike Merlin with the torch. Merlin throws Borden backwards, knocking him unconscious. Merlin gets up and takes the egg and the tower begins to collapse. Merlin runs out, dodging falling rock. He reaches his satchel in the woods and puts the dragon egg in it. The knights run up to him. KING ARTHUR What the hell happened? MERLIN The tomb is a trap. He set it off. He never got out. KING ARTHUR What about the egg? shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. MERLIN It would’ve perished with him. KING ARTHUR Are you sure? We need to be certain. SIR LEON Nothing’s going to survive under all that. tower completely collapses. Merlin glances down at the bag at his feet. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT and Gaius eat supper. GAIUS Shame about the egg. MERLIN Yes. GAIUS You weren’t able to save it? MERLIN (shakes his head) No. regards Merlin for a long moment and Merlin keeps himself busy. Merlin looks up and Gaius tilts his head in question. Merlin starts to grin and Gaius joins in. They start to chuckle. Merlin gets up quickly and fetches the egg. MERLIN All the jewels, all the treasures, Gaius, they don’t compare. pulls it out carefully and hands it to Gaius. GAIUS And it was nearly lost because of you. MERLIN I’m sorry, Gaius. I was too quick to act. GAIUS You have to think things through. Ashkanar did exactly that. He had the foresight to conceal this for more than four hundred years. And now it’s down to you, Merlin. hands the egg back to Merlin. GAIUS For you to decide what you intend to do with it. MERLIN I thought about that. I’m going to make sure it goes back to where it belongs. -- FOREST CLEARING - NIGHT carries the egg through the forest and places it on a tree stump. Kilgharrah flies in and looks happily down at the dragon egg. MERLIN Is it still alive? KILGHARRAH It can live for more than a thousand years. smiles. MERLIN So, you are no longer the last of your kind. KILGHARRAH (chuckles) It would seem not. MERLIN When will it hatch? KILGHARRAH Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin. MERLIN How do I summon it? KILGHARRAH You must give the dragon a name. thinks for a moment and sighs when he decides. He closes his eyes and Kilgharrah watches him. MERLIN (dragon tongue) Aithusa. egg cracks and out pops the cutest little baby dragon you’ve ever seen. KILGHARRAH A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning. smiles and cries as he watches the dragon continue to break its way out of its shell. KILGHARRAH Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together. Source Category:Transcripts